


Hyunwoo's birthday holiday

by Moon_bun



Series: Domestic bliss [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because he deserves, but it's short, everyone is soft, implied kihyuk, showering shownu with love, showho are the bestest best friends!!, soft boyfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_bun/pseuds/Moon_bun
Summary: When the group of seven friends decided to celebrate their friend's 30st birthday the right way by going on a suprise trip to Jeju.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Domestic bliss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Hyunwoo's birthday holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I highly advise to listen to:
> 
> Taylor Swift - Delicate 
> 
> or 
> 
> Black Rebel Motorcycle club - All You Do Is Talk
> 
> Enjoy!

When Hoseok stepped inside his house, he was welcomed by the soft mood of the lo-fi compilation that was playing in the background. The state of the living room was the same as when he left it; some clothes and essentials were discarded on the floor close to the two luggages that would follow them for their one week celebratory holiday that would start tomorrow. He guessed that Changkyun was still upstairs, working diligently on the attic’s renovation. When he got his resignation letter done for his company, two weeks after the trainees’ debut, Hoseok took a few days break too, and they started it together. If at first, their plan was to get the attic in a better shape for it to be a storage room and free a room in the ground floor, it turned out that renovating the attic to turn it into a studio would be better and kind of cheaper. Now, Changkyun had done most of the work getting the attic in a better shape, the key was to soundproof the whole room to get the perfect studio. All of their music equipment were already brought and waiting to be placed to create their dream studio.

Hoseok ran upstairs, climbing the small stairs to the attic, only his face appearing above the ground:

“Changkyun? Love? Are you finished? I brought pizza on the way back.”

Only a hum answered him and he saw the back of his boyfriend contemplating the wall in front of him:

“Was it the last wall?” Hoseok asked as he finally reached the top of the stairs. 

The velux window was open, bringing in the nice fresh air of mid-June evening. Changkyun’s bluetooth speaker was playing the music and he noticed his phone right next to it:

“You’ve worked really hard on this. You deserve those holidays.”

“Uhm… we’ll have to get the equipment as soon as we come back.”

“We’ll have time. Now’s the time to eat, and get some sleep. We wake up at 4am to catch the flight tomorrow, don’t forget.”

Only a groan answered him but finally, Changkyun seemed to detach his attention from the freshly soundproofed wall to him, and Hoseok was greeted by a blinding smile and some dimples (his favourite view). He extended his arms and Changkyun took his hand without any hesitation:

“Come on, pizzas are going to get cold.”

Silently, they got downstairs, until they were sitting in front of each other, Hoseok on the couch and Changkyun cross-legged on the floor, sharing two pizzas on the coffee table, the music replaced with soft television noise and the sound of nature in their garden through the open bay window. Changkyun was also on his phone, answering texts from Hyungwon, giggling from his Hyung’s silliness from time to time:

“I think Wonnie-Hyungie is going to kill both Kihyun-Hyung and Minhyuk-Hyung before tomorrow.” he finally spoke, letting go of his phone.

“What is going on? He’s staying at their place?”

Despite being nearly thirty, Minhyuk and Kihyun stayed roommates the whole time since their first shared flat, because Minhyuk liked the company and Kihyun liked the extra money from split rent and neither had a serious relationship in years. Despite Kihyun’s nagging and Minhyuk’s whining, the situation stayed this way and no one was complaining seriously. Most of the time:

“He’s staying with them because Ki-Hyung forced him to do so, to be sure he’ll wake up on time tomorrow morning. Now him and Minhyuk-Hyung are fighting about the right way to play Animal Crossing or something and Wonnie-hyung wants to kill them both. They’re going to drive him insane.”

“Kihyun told me that Minhyuk was time skipping and ruining the experience of the game.”

“How were the pets before you got them to the hotel by the way?” Changkyun suddenly changed the subject.

“I think Bomi is going to be mad at us for a few days when we’ll get them back. Malsuk was heart broken though, I almost didn’t let him there and got him back with me.”

Changkyun winced slightly. Ever since they adopted Malsuk, they only left him to the pet hotel two times and both times, the dog was really sad about it. They supposed it was the undying fear of being abandoned again, but they needed their holidays and both times neither of their siblings were available nor the hotels they were staying at accepted pets. Malsuk would never hold grudge though, far too happy to get his masters back, on the contrary of Bomi that could be wary of them for a whole week after coming back from the hotel:

“We’ll get him back next Sunday and he’ll forget we ever put him there.”

“Yes but next time we really need to leave whenever one of our siblings is available.”

“Or I’ll be the one getting them to the pet hotel, you big softie.”

Hoseok visibly pouted which made Changkyun belly laughed before taking another big bite of pizza:

“Is everything ready before tomorrow departure? I’m sorry I didn’t help with the luggages.”

“Don’t worry, you were busy elsewhere. Everything is ready and packed. Both our swimsuits, a big tube of sun cream for me and some aspirin for your upcoming hangover.”

“What did I do to ever deserve you?”

“Dunno.”

Hoseok kept pouting until, a bit later that night, Changkyun finally gave him the peck on the lips he so craved for.

+

The first thing he noticed when arriving to the airport at 5AM was the face Hyungwon was making while seemingly sleep walking through the airport. Right behind him were Kihyun and Minhyuk, more awaken than the tallest one, and Minhyuk was actually guiding Hyungwon through the crowd while Kihyun was carrying two luggages: his own and Hyungwon’s:

“Tough getting him out of bed?” Changkyun playfully asked.

“I knew forcing him to sleep at our flat would be the best thing to do…” Kihyun affirmed while nodding his head.

“He wouldn’t have gotten out of bed on time without Kihyunie throwing some water on his face.”

Hyungwon only grumbled, his eyes half opened trying to see Hoseok and Changkyun right in front of him:

“Whose idea was it to go so early in the morning?” he groaned.

“Mine, so we could enjoy a full first day in Jeju.” Changkyun proudly answered.

Hyungwon only mumbled what seemed like a “fuck you” before Minhyuk changed the conversation:

“Jooheonie told me he is on his way with Hyunwoo-Hyung! He managed to blindfold him and he still has no idea where he’s going so everything is fine. We should wait for them before the security area.”

“Those online check-in are really useful and saving us time.” noticed Kihyun on his e-ticket 

“Wait… we should have come earlier to the airport without it?” asked Hyungwon, seemingly more awaken.

“Like… one hour earlier to be sure to check in on time.”

“You’re still an asshole for making us wake up at the crack of dawn Kyun.”

“You’re welcome Wonnie-hyung.”

They didn’t have to wait a long time after that as soon, Jooheon holding and guiding a blindfolded Hyunwoo (and their own baguages) was in sight and he gestured them to not make any sound. When finally, the oldest one was in front of them, Jooheon let go of his hand and softly said:

“Alright Hyung, you can take the blindfold off.”

Hoseok saw his friend go for the blindfold and take it off. He seemed to get used to sudden light (he must have been as awaken as Hyungwon when Jooheon pulled the birthday surprise mission on him) and then he spotted his friend grouped in front of him, most of them with big smiles on their face. Before he could open his mouth to say something, his brows slightly furrowed in adorable confusion, they all screamed:

“Happy birthday week Hyung!”

His facial expression became softer once realisation hit and soon his eyes disappear behind a big smile and it made Hoseok even softer than he felt right now:

“So that was what it was all about Joo?”

“We’re going in a getaway to Jeju like the good old days for your 30th birthday Hyung!” 

“Everything is ready we just need to hop on the plane. Changkyun organized most of it.”

“After all, I am the jobless one of the group now.”

Hoseok lightly tickled Changkyun to make him shut up. He didn’t like the younger trying to bring himself down in any ways and nowadays he seemed very keen on the jobless jokes (which never failed to make Minhyuk laugh but never Hoseok):

“Well I don’t know what to say… except thank you for your hard work. I’m not sure I deserve all that.”

“Of course you do!” Hoseok quickly half screamed while Minhyuk and Jooheon jumped on the older one as one man, successfully locking him in a hug mess while the rest of the group laughed. 

“Alright I don’t want to be a fun killer but we probably need to pass security now. Even if our Changkyunie has been extremely efficient with the whole process, we still need to board someway.” said Kihyun while checking his watch.

And the group made their way to the boarding area, Minhyuk somehow still hanging off Hyunwoo until he needed to detach himself from him in the security area.

+

At some point, Hoseok found himself in the plane, in a two seats row next to Hyunwoo who was putting their luggages in the compartment above them before sitting down again:

“I hope you’re not too tired. I know Changkyun and Kihyun basically planned the whole thing but I think today will be chill.”

“I appreciate the effort so I won’t complain about anything. Complaining isn’t like me anyways.”

“Yeah” Hoseok giggled.

“Speaking about Changkyunie, you didn’t want to exchange seats?”

“Nah, we are 24/7 together I can sit through a two hours flight with my best friend.”

“Oh you’ll do me the honor?” Hyunwoo smirked.

“Stop pretending I never spend time with you anymore.” Hoseok lightly hit him on the shoulder.

A comfortable silence settled between them as they watched Kihyun help a still sleepy Hyungwon get on his seat between him and Jooheon. On the other side of the aisle, Minhyuk and Changkyun were bickering as to who would be sitting close to the window, an argument Kihyun quickly put an end to by scolding them for being too old to pull that kind of shit. Finally, everyone was at their rightful place and Hoseok talked again:

“Gunhee couldn’t make it because he still has pressing business in Japan but he’ll call during your birthday.”

“It’s okay. It’s already really nice of you.”

“Of course it’s your 30th birthday, we needed to level up a bit our game.”

“I’m scared of what we’ll have to do next year when you Kihyunie and Minhyukie turn thrity then.”

“We’ll probably celebrate Minhyukie and Kihyunie’s birthdays at the same time though. It’ll be a little less.”

Both giggled a bit before the pilot announced that the plane was full and they were getting ready for takeoff. They sat silently during the security instruction and during actual takeoff simply enjoyed seeing their friends reactions, meaning Minhyuk dramatically clinging to a visibly annoyed Changkyun while Jooheon was holding Kihyun’s hand above a sleeping Hyungwon. They laughed a bit before Hyunwoo said:

“I think I’m gonna catch a bit of sleep. If you don’t mind.”

“Absolutely not, have some well deserved rest. We have all week after all.”

The older only nodded and Hoseok got his camera out to catch the first moments of the trip on tape; Jooheon letting go of Kihyun’s hand and joining Minhyuk and Changkyun’s mobile game to not get too bored during the flight.

+

Once they landed in Jeju and rented the needed two cars for their week, they splitted into two teams, the two oldest men driving each car (because they had the most experience and because Hyungwon was still a bit sleepy for the twenty minutes drive to their rented house). It was already the middle of the morning when they finally reached the nice villa found by Changkyun and Kihyun where they would spend this celebratory week. The weather was already a bit suffocating but considering it was mid-June it wasn’t surprising. However the somehow warm clothes they had for the colder early morning in Seoul weren’t suitable right now and the first thing Hoseok did when he chose his room was taking off his current clothes and looking for a t-shirt and some shorts in his luggage. 

“We’ve barely there and you’re already getting naked?” came Changkyun’s playful voice.

“Shut up. I couldn’t bear my clothes and I don’t know how you do it.”

“I wore long sleeves black t-shirts for most of my teenage years, regardless if it was hot or cold.”

“You can’t be human.”

Changkyun had a good belly laugh while he opened his luggage and got himself comfortable in his temporary room. The villa they found was nice and spacious and everyone could have a bit of intimacy while being together which was always nice. They quickly learned when they were younger than being piled up together in a small space for more than two days was never a good idea. Hopefully now they weren’t broke students and all had fulfilling profession that brought them plenty money; enough to pay for more luxury: a place to spend some holiday without walking all over each other. 

The villa was actually on two floors, the last one being a flat roof with a nice Jacuzzi on a terrace and the last room, a bit distanced from the rest of the living areas of the house. Upon arriving the villa they played rock paper scissor to see who would share which room and Kihyun promptly told the only couple of the group to take this isolated room. Neither Hoseok nor Changkyun protested, also because the younger told his boyfriend about the little gym on the same floor and close to the room. It would be ideal for Hoseok to keep up with his morning routine without disturbing anyone. In the end, they took this room, while Kihyun managed to snatch a room on his own on the first floor and Hyungwon and Minhyuk would share the second room on that floor. Finally, Jooheon and Shownu would be rooming in the ground floor room close to the kitchen. It was a deal that left everyone satisfied as Kihyun was the lighter sleeper of the group and Minhyuk the clingier. Hyungwon was also used to his childhood friend’s antic and wouldn’t mind share a bed with him for a week while Hyunwoo was glad he was so close to the kitchen (also Jooheon’s snores had never bother him). 

Once Hoseok changed clothes and Changkyun had finished tidying their stuffs, Hoseok asked him to take a pose for his camera on the terrace to get his first shot of his boyfriend during the holiday. Changkyun, ever so used of his boyfriend’s antics, diligently threw a peace sign his way and then announced that him and Kihyun planned on doing grocery shopping right away to try to buy as much food as they needed for the first few days at least (it would be delusional of them to believe they wouldn’t need to go back grocery shopping after two days) and he was out of the room after giving a peck to Hoseok before the latter could even suggest to accompany them. Still a bit shocked, Hoseok stayed sitting on the bed a few seconds after Changkyun left the room and then took the time to take his surroundings. The room was nice, a bit small but the gym had to also fit on the roof so he guessed it was normal. The decoration was nice but a bit impersonal and very generic (which was normal for a villa that spent most of its time rented by strangers like him). The walls were mostly glass window and the views (either on the roof terrace or the sea landscape) was quite relaxing and appeasing. He was glad everyone decided to give them this room. 

He must have dozed off at some point because suddenly, Jooheon was walking in the room, looking a bit worried:

“Hyung? Is everything fine?”

“Yes I was just daydreaming. What do you want?”

“We’re gonna try to plan for the week’s activity. Kyunie and Kihyun-Hyung left some ideas before leaving with Hyungwon-Hyung so…”

“Okay. I’ll join you.”

It turned out that Changkyun and Kihyun had done quite a few research on every little touristic spot around, every activities that could interest them and even could plan a full day exploring a bit more Jeju Island. In fact, there were activities for everyone’s taste and Hoseok was pretty sure at this point their holiday now would be more busy than the one they did five years back. The pinnacle of the week would be on Hyunwoo’s birthday, the thursday, when the birthday boy decided of everything they did, from breakfast to dinner time, and a little party would be thrown that night. The house was isolated enough for them to be as noisy as they wanted and Hoseok knew for a fact that first grocery list contained at least three or four bottles of alcohol (not counting the beers of course) and he would have to deal with tipsy friends in that night (not that he minded at all, he was the sober and responsible friend after all and up until then they never went to overboard). Yeah, it would be a pretty busy week but he was glad it was this way, as long as everybody was enjoying it. 

+

After two days of intense tourism activities (and a little party on the first night to celebrate time spent together), the tuesday brought a lazy morning hanging around the villa. Hoseok was actually awaken that morning by Minhyuk and Jooheon finally taking the time to test the Jacuzzi. He had went to sleep exhausted the day before after spending the day hiking, barely able to get out of his clothes and eating instant ramen before falling into deep slumbers. Now he was barely conscious again, the loud noises coming from Minhyuk and Jooheon taking him out of Morpheus arms. A deep rumble came right from across him and he saw a mass of black hair rise from the pillows. Changkyun groaned while Hoseok gently stroked the naked skin of his exposed back from where he was lying next to him:

“Who told them using the Jacuzzi that early was a good idea?”

“It’s already ten love. It’s not that early.” his voice was deep with sleep too and he had to clear it before speaking again. “Should have close the door before going to sleep, sorry Kkukungie.”

Said Kkukungie groaned again and let his head fall back into the pillow and mumbled:

“No it’s better if it’s open, we would have roasted alive during the night had it not been open.”

“I don’t understand how you can handle any kind of heat in a black long-sleeved shirt, but can’t handle it during the night under a thin sheet.”

“Stop trying to make sense of it, I already told you it doesn’t.”

The first night, they tried to keep it close the whole night for security and intimacy purpose but the accumulated heat of the sun straight in the room all day made the air inside suffocating. They then opened every window possible and finally, the door was left open too to get more night fresh air inside. They prayed for not too many insects invading their space and up until then, they weren’t that many so they guessed it was a win situation for them. Until Jooheon and Minhyuk decided to test the Jacuzzi on their free morning:

“Kyunie, Hyungie, you should both come try the Jacuzzi!” came Minhyuk’s voice, a bit far away for Hoseok’s ears but Changkyun raised his head again and sent a glare to his friends’ direction. 

Hoseok let out one of his characteristic laugh which made the younger’s attention back on him fully. Suddenly, Changkyun broke the distance between them and laid his head on Hoseok’s chest:

“You’re still a bit sweaty.”

“Shut up you didn’t even take a shower before going to sleep yesterday you stinky.”

Hoseok laughed once again and the hand that previously stroked his boyfriend’s back was now in his hair:

“You think I can catch another hour of sleep?” Changkyun asked.

“Do it love, I’m not going anywhere.”

Changkyun closed his eyes and fell back to sleep for another hour, lulled by Hoseok’s gentle touch on his hair, while the latter reached for his camera on the bedside table and took a few shots of Minhyuk and Jooheon in the jacuzzi through the window. 

+

Later that day, once everyone was fully awake (around 1PM after Kihyun finally lost patience and deemed a 13 hours night of sleep was enough for Hyungwon) they ate an home cooked meal and decided to spend the afternoon at the beach close to the house. By 2PM they were all sitting on a nice spot on the beach and while half of the group installed their beach stuff the other half were covering themselves in sun cream. Especially Hoseok who had a sensitive skin:

“Would that be okay Hyung?”

Hoseok hummed his answer while Kihyun finished to apply cream on his back. From the beginning of the trip, he could sense a little tension between him and the other and he didn’t know if it had anything to do with the fact that Kihyun spent most of his free time with Changkyun, but he couldn’t put his finger on it and quite frankly didn’t feel like confronting him on his best friend’s birthday week. If the tension persisted after the trip, maybe he’ll decide to act on it and have a real talk but until then, he’ll just have to endure it without saying a word:

“Hyung I…” Kihyun started while it was Hoseok’s turn to apply cream on his back.

“Yes Kihyunie?”

“I’ll need to talk with you later… privately.”

Hoseok once again only hummed his response but it actually picked his curiosity. Kihyun wasn’t really for secret, especially between their group of friend so it must have been serious. Maybe the same thing they seemed to be talking about whenever he hogged Changkyun.

Hoseok wasn’t jealous by definition because he had a full trust in Changkyun and his respect for their relationship. Also, no one ever came close to threaten their bonds, not even Changkyun’s ex girlfriend when she resurfaced asking for news the year they actually moved in together. Hoseok had never met her before, because they broke up before Hoseok was even introduced to Changkyun, but upon meeting her, he deemed her a lovely person and didn’t mind that Changkyun met up with her whenever he was meeting up with their old groups of friends. Actually, the closer he’s ever got of a jealousy driven argument was when Changkyun spent all of his free time with Minhyuk, somewhere before their third anniversary to the point of cancelling everything else and avoiding him. But it was more because Changkyun refused to spend some time with him than anything else. It turned out in the end that Changkyun was preparing a little surprise for their anniversary with Minhyuk’s help and Changkyun was avoiding him because his awkward transparent self was afraid of giving the surprise away before due date. Hoseok felt silly when facing a proud Changkyun and his surprise and decided at this point that no jealousy should be involved between them. And up until then, it proved to be effective. Especially if the object of his jealousy was someone was their group of friends. It was ridiculous really. 

Later that afternoon, he watched Hyunwoo playing around in the water with the two youngers while Hyungwon sneakily helped him throwing them into the ocean. Minhyuk was sleeping in the shadow of the parasol, next to him who was bathing in the sun and letting it dry the drop of salty water. Kihyun was reading something on his other side and wasn’t even in his bathsuit, preferring a large cotton shirt and some short. He also had a straw hat that made him look a little silly (but also adorable) and Hoseok couldn’t repress a smile:

“What’s making you smile Hyung?”

“You’re cute with your straw hat.”

Kihyun closed his book as Jooheon was once again thrown into the water and Hyungwon tried to keep Changkyun in place:

“So… what was it that you wanted to talk about?”

“I don’t think now is the right time and place.”

“But it’s just the two of us?”

Kihyun gave a quick glance to the sleeping figure of Minhyuk and Hoseok raised an inquiring eyebrows at him:

“Later Hyung. Back at the villa.”

“If you say so.”

There was a pregnant pause during which they seem to hold their breath in before Kihyun loudly sighed:

“Weren’t you scared Hyung? When you started dating Kkukungie?”

“Scared of what?”

“Of losing him forever one day? Of falling apart at some point and not even get to be his friend anymore?”

To be completely honest, Hoseok and Changkyun hadn’t been friend for a very long time when Hoseok realised he had a big fat crush on the younger. But his memory of this period of his life seemed to be more and more blurry with the years passing so he wasn’t entirely sure. All he remembered was that he knew pretty early that he was falling in love with Changkyun and actually decided to act upon those feelings pretty quickly:

“I mean… there’s always a risk but no, that’s not what scared me.”

“Then what scared you?”

“Back then? Rejection and making it awkward between us. Like… with you and everything. I mean I was close with Hyunwoo mainly but also Hyungwon and Minhyuk and well, we all know how he grew on them in a short time. Also I thought he was too cool for me and would never like me back, but that’s unrelated to everything”

Kihyun groaned again and seemed to murmured “there’s also that” but Hoseok wasn’t sure it was what he heard:

“Do I need to presume you have a crush on a close friend?”

“Not now Hyung.”

Hoseok closed his mouth until his lips formed a thin line and he was pretty sure Kihyun could see his brain gearing up trying to tie everything together. Then he read realisation on his face and Kihyun nearly jumped on him:

“Not now Hyung I said!!”

Hoseok only managed a small laugh before Kihyun had both his hands on his mouth to try to shut him up. When he was sufficiently calmed, the younger just glared at him in prevention and Hoseok repressed a mocking smile:

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“Shut up Hyung.”

“What secret?” came Minhyuk’s grumbling voice, waking up from his nice nap.

“Nothing Minhyukie go back to sleep.” Hoseok quickly answered. 

“Uhm… I’m not tired anymore Hyung. I’m full of energy again.”

The other two observed him stretch his whole body like a cat before getting into a sitting position and watching the other four playing in the water:

“Can you believe that we’re all closer to our thirties than our twenties? Even baby Changkyun.”

“Sometimes I can’t.”

Hoseok nodded, agreeing with Kihyun. He felt like he didn’t feel himself pass the border between his broke student and struggling intern years and now; an established producer who had enough money for paying a house and he still could afford a week holiday in a idyllic villa. And of course, the added bonus of someone to share his life with. Someone that was visibly being drowned right now. 

Not one of them commented further but Minhyuk decided to join the fun in the sea, so it was Hoseok and Kihyun alone again:

“I understand you know.”

“What?”

“He has this energy attached to him. Anyone could fall in love with him. And being loved back by him; it must be such a great rewardful feeling. Like you did something really good to deserve his love”

Hoseok was a sap, he never hid that fact. He was a sap in so many aspect of his life but mostly when it came to express love to his various friends. He wasn’t afraid of being vocal about how much he loved and appreciated them:

“You think it would be worth the risk?”

“I think it would be worth every risk.”

Kihyun didn’t give a oral response but lightly nodded:

“I’m not sure yet but we’ll see.”

“Wait… it must be really difficult to repress your feelings… you’re literally roommates.”

“I mean… I’ll probably need to move out if nothing happens as I want it to. We both can offer rent on our own, I’m just staying because…”

“Because he is clingy and doesn’t like to live on his own and not being able to annoy and hug someone daily.”

“Yeah… something along those lines.”

Hoseok nodded off while watching their friends in the water again, Minhyuk teaming up with the youngers to drown Hyunwoo:

“I don’t think you have more to lose than to win. I mean even if he doesn’t feel the same, he won’t let it become awkward between you. It’ll maybe take some time for slight adaptation but it won’t change anything.”

Kihyun hummed while forming small circle on the warm sand next to him with his fingers:

“Is it what you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Yeah and the reason I was hogging Kyunie too.”

“Well… I hope I was insightful.”

“I think you were, yes, thanks Hyung.”

Later, they both joined in the water, before they all came back to the beach to play a bit of soccer in the sand. Ever so energetic, Jooheon and Changkyun played around like two children, running everywhere, to the point that when it was time for their beach dinner, Jooheon had fallen asleep on his towel and Changkyun wasn’t to far behind, dozing off and barely able to keep his eyes open as Hyungwon was feeding him his homemade Kimbap. As the sun was setting, the older men enjoyed a beach fire and some marshmallows while Jooheon and Changkyun were sleeping in each other arms not so far from the fire either, to keep themselves warmth in the rapidly sinking temperature.

The sand wasn’t as warm as before, getting even colder, and Hoseok felt it when he rested his weight on his hand behind himself:

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Kihyun asked from his place by Hyungwon’s side.

“We could have a chill day again.” Hyunwoo suggested, Minhyuk hanging all over him to catch his body heat and also, because he was comfortable.

“As long as you don’t wake me up at ungodly hours to hike all day I am fine.” Hyungwon said suddenly getting up and silently joining the two youngers. “Wake us up when you want to go back.”

He made himself comfortable behind Jooheon’s back, throwing an arm above the latter’s waist until it reached Changkyun, successfully sandwiching him and closed his eyes. Hoseok had a kind smile for the pile of sleeping bodies and the other three seemed to do the same. He took a picture of it to catch it on tape and maybe use it as bargain material:

“And what do you want to eat on your birthday Hyung?” asked Kihyun, breaking the silence. “Changkyun and I are going to do grocery shopping again tomorrow for thursday I think.”

“Oh can I join?” Minhyuk eagerly asked, before Hyunwoo could even answer.

“Sure.”

“I thought we were eating out on thursday?”

“Well, I mean, for dinner yes but I don’t know about the other meals of the day.”

“We could eat out for lunch too. We haven’t eat out that much since the beginning.” Hyunwoo said.

“As you want, you are the birthday boy after all.” Kihyun concluded. 

A little later, as the sky was clear and they could see stars, Hoseok decided to leave Kihyun and Minhyuk alone and to take a walk on the beach with Hyunwoo. The temperature dipped a bit and now Hoseok was also wearing his sweater and his shoes. They were walking at a slow path enjoying the fresh sea breeze, Hyunwoo actually still wearing his t-shirt, not being too cold yet. The moon was high in the sky and reflecting on the sea and it was so relaxing. Hoseok took the time to get a few pictures, first of the sea and then of his handsome best friend. They were sharing stories of their teenage and young adult years, reminiscing every shared memories, getting the best of them. They had not always been in the best place. Hyunwoo’s parents were supportive but sometimes had difficulties understand him and following him. Hoseok didn’t come from a wealthy family and had to struggle with money most of his life. When they had met, they had instantly clicked and never let go. They were each other’s closest bond and cherished each other the most:

“I’ll need to thank everyone again. Those holidays were exactly what I needed.”

Hoseok knew it of course. When Kihyun and Minhyuk and Hyungwon suggested the idea, he had agreed right away, knowing it was the best thing to do. Sometimes, Hyunwoo realised he was the older one and he even felt like he grew older quicker than everyone else. It was not something he couldn’t rationalize easily and Hoseok tried to help him the best he could, but it was a fight with himself and all he could do was fight it and take the encouragement:

“Studio is thinking of offering me that teaching positio full time.”

They had stopped walking and found a nice spot above the sea on the rocks. Hyunwoo picked some stones and was throwing them at the sea while Hoseok watched him, keeping his distance until his friend invited him in:

“It means no more competition and no more tour being a backup dancer I guess.”

With age came many more problem than not being settled and having a family yet (which seemed to be his mother’s only concern these days) but more professionally speaking. His job as a professional active dancer will have to stop at some point. Many younger, less quickly tired and less damaged dancer would come in and steal his spotlight. He was actually lucky to still follow some idol groups on tour all around the world this year. Even if he had to admit he started to feel the age difference between him and his fellow back up dancers:

“You know competition and tours aren’t everything right? I thought we went through this before.” Hoseok gently scolded, remembering his friend he had some worth outside his current situation.

“Yeah, I know. I came to accept that.”

“I think teaching might be good for you. Better schedule, easier to manage with everyday life. And I think you are patient and empathic enough to teach. You’ll teach the new generation real good.”

“I was thinking of choreographing too. Maybe I’ll try to balance both. I know the studio do some choreographing for idol groups. And also our own dancers.”

“Maybe one day, we’ll collab on a group who knows? I’ll produce a song and you’ll choreograph it!” Hoseok said, enthoustiatly. 

Hyunwoo smiled at that. It didn’t seem that bad:

“Once Jooheon and Kihyun manage their ways through the business we might have our own company and work together all the time.”

“That would be an actual dream.”

“I’m not sure I want to be co-worker with you AND Changkyunie though. I don’t need the sap everyday.”

“Come on” Hoseok hit him on the shoulder once again.

They pushed each other around a few times, before noticing it was getting really late:

“We still need to wake the others up and go back to the villa.”

“Yeah.”

“I think it was a really good idea. Shame Gunhee couldn’t come but… I think we should organize a trip like this every year. Not necessarily on my birthday but…”

“I think everyone would be glad to celebrate your birthday like that every year Hyung. You’re precious to everyone.”

Hyunwoo shrugged but nodded and they decided to join back the others. 

Once they did, they found Minhyuk and Kihyun having a soft conversation over the fire and Hoseok sent the other a knowing look, before concentrating his attention on Jooheon, Hyungwon and Changkyun still sleeping. Hyungwon was actually shivering from the cold and he decided it was the right time to go back to the villa. They extinguished the fire while Kihyun and Hoseok woke up the three sleeping men. Soon, everyone was up and packing their stuffs back. Changkyun and Jooheon were barely awake though and weren’t of any help, hanging all over each other, barely standing up. Minhyuk found the sight very adorable and said it was reminiscing him of older times and took a few pictures that only Jooheon found the strength to protest to (by groaning in the older’s direction). Once everything was packed and they were ready to go back, Hoseok actually put his bag on his shoulder before going to Jooheon and Changkyun and took the younger in his arms, one hand on his shoulder and the other under his knees. Changkyun seemed to want to protest but anything died on his tongue as he simply groaned a “Hyung” before letting himself be carried. 

The way to the villa wasn’t long anyways, as they just had to get out of the beach and cross a big road (mainly empty at this hour) to get to the villa. Hyunwoo was holding the parasol in one hand and on his other arm, Jooheon was hanging, being guided by the older. Hoseok was walking silently next to Hyungwon, closing their march, and he noticed Minhyuk’s and Kihyun’s hands being interlocked but didn’t say anything out loud. Hyungwon wasn’t very talkative either, but he had a slight frown and Hoseok wanted to make sure he was okay:

“Is everything fine Wonnie?”

“Yeah, yeah. I was a bit worried about Hyung today, but he seems better now so.”

“We had a little discussion him and I. Everything is fine, don’t go worry your pretty head over him. He’ll be fine.”

“I just know he doesn’t take on getting older easily. I was afraid this whole week was a bit too much for him.”

“He actually told me he was glad we organized that. Said we should do it every year.”

“Then if it’s what Hyung wants, we’ll do it for him.”

“Only for him?” Hoseok raised an inquiring eyebrow, while adjusting the sleeping Changkyun in his arms.

“Isn’t it too much Hyung? Do you want me to help you carry him?”

“No I’m fine. We’re close either way.”

Once they crossed the road, Kihyun opened the little gate leading to the villa and Hoseok’s back started to ache from all the activity of the day and carrying an adult body for a few minutes. Hyunwoo noticed it and silently asked Hyungwon to help Jooheon and carry the parasol, which the younger did, letting go of his own stuff to Minhyuk’s hands. Once Hyunwoo was free, he presented his arms in front of Hoseok and the latter nodded while carefully placing Changkyun’s into his arms, feeling relief on his back. Hyunwoo quickly made his way through the house, climbing the two stairs to get Changkyun to his room. He placed him on the bed before getting back downstairs to help the other store their stuffs. 

When he got on the ground floor, Hyungwon and Jooheon had already disappeared in their respective rooms and it left Kihyun and Hoseok organizing stuffs in the kitchen and Minhyuk watching them while sitting on the kitchen island:

“I think tomorrow could be free day for everyone. Do whatever you want to do regardless of what everyone else wants to do.”

“Oh I wanted to check that open market close to the sea in town. Do you want to come with me Kihyunie?” Minhyuk asked.

Hoseok smirked as he noticed the light blush on his friend’s cheeks but didn’t comment further when he blurred out a yes. Then, he turned to Hyunwoo and said:

“Kyunie and I spotted a karting place not so far. If you want you can accompany us, if you can handle the sap for an afternoon.”

Hyunwoo laughed but shook his head:

“Jooheon and Hyungwon wanted to go around taste beer and maybe visit a few shops and a tangerine orchard. I’ll go with them.”

Hoseok nodded and finished tidying the kitchen with the other’s help. The clock was showing 1AM and he decided he was too tired to stick around the living room like the other three decided to do. He bid them goodnight before climbing the stairs, feeling exhaustion taking him from his legs to his back. The air was even more chilly when he reached out again and walked through the terrace to his room. To his surprise, he didn’t spot Changkyun’s in their room through the window and felt a little bit of panic rise in his chest before spotting him getting out of their bathroom. He let a breath he didn’t notice holding go before going into the room and closing at least half the windows in complete silence. Changkyun was in his sleep clothes and a towel still on his head. His eyes were barely open but he must have felt too uncomfortable with sand and salt on his skin to go to sleep peacefully. Once he noticed Hoseok in the room, closing the window, he faintly protested, saying the room was too hot but Hoseok quickly shut him:

“It’s really cold tonight and we’ll both go to sleep with wet hair, the last thing we need is a cold for these holidays.”

Changkyun mumbled a “grandpa” before flopping himself on his side of the bed as Hoseok was taking his turn in the bathroom.

After a quick but deeply cleaning shower, Hoseok got to the room again. The curtains were closed and the door too, and only one window remain open to get some fresh air. They would be able to sleep as much in the morning as they wanted, without any disturbance. Once he got under the thin sheets, he immediately went for the body heat in the dark. Changkyun just grunted when Hoseok spooned him and whispered a threatening:

“If I’m too hot in the night, don’t think for a second I will hesitate to kick you out of bed.”

Hoseok just breathed a giggle in his neck and got a little slap on his arm that found his way on the younger’s waist:

“I really won’t hesitate.”

“Yeah, you need the strength to kick me out of bed.”

“You’re so mean I want to break up.”

This time it was a full loud laugh that left Hoseok’s mouth and resonated against Changkyun’s skin on his neck, making him shiver:

“Sleep while you can Hyung.”

“Good night Kkukungie.”

Changkyun didn’t answer, simply gently squeezing the arm around his waist and hummed. After about five minutes, they both were in deep slumber, exhausted by the beach day.

+

The next day, everyone went to their activities, waking up quite late and getting their day really starting only in the early afternoon. Changkyun and Hoseok left the villa with one of the car to the karting ring while Hyungwon, Jooheon and Hyunwoo took the other one for the coast. Minhyuk and Kihyun agreed to walk the two kilometers that were separating them from the closest coast town and all seven agreed to meet in the evening in a restaurant of Minhyuk and Kihyun’s choice in the village. 

The afternoon was spent diligently, Jooheon, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo enjoying a nice walk among tangerine trees and a nice tangerine juice at the end before going to a popular bar to taste some beers and then join the village back in car. Kihyun and Minhyuk enjoyed the fresh air of the open market, bought a few fresh necessities for future meals for the rest of the week and then walked a bit on the coast, close to the sea. Finally, Hoseok and Changkyun competed a few times against each other on the karting ring before enjoying a drink and finding some shop to buy a few clothes. They joined the rest of the group at the restaurant last, getting a bit lost in track.

They ate seafood (for Hyungwon’s joy) and enjoyed cold drink while talking about their days and various plans for the future:

“Are you actually planning on funding this company with Gunhee?” Hoseok asked to a proud Jooheon and a little bit more reserved Kihyun.

Kihyun and Jooheon both had studied business outside of music production and had a lot of knowledge on how to run a company. Jooheon had joined a company with Gunhee after getting his bachelor in music production and Kihyun actually went around, performing here and there and getting his voice out to get a solid reputation. Things weren’t always easy (with the need to have a roommate to split rent and everything) but now, he was a bit more established and confident in his network. The final goal had always been an entertainment company to call his for Kihyun, and Jooheon and Gunhee were really happy to follow. Anything to get the creative freedom they all so desperately needed (even Hoseok in his comfortable position right now, didn’t have as much creative power as he truly wished). They were still young and probably not wealthy enough right now, but it was a long term project, something that requires patience and not eagerness. Kihyun was ready to be as patient and as cautious about it as needed:

“We’ll see where this will lead but Jooheonie and I finally got the head of creative management of the sub label of the company so it’s a good first step. If we manage it well enough they might give us more freedom. It’s not as much independence as I wanted but it’ll take time to reach that anyways and it’s a good first step.” Kihyun emphasized. 

“You’ll still need massive investors anyways so…” Hoseok thought out loud.

“Our actual CEO isn’t that bad so it’s the least evil option I suppose. I’ll just need to be sure that if the boarding of the company change one day they won’t stop the good work.”

“Plus we’re going to have a major addition to the…” Jooheon started but got stopped by a kick on his knees under the table by none other than his best friend, glaring at him from the other side of the table.

Kihyun sighed before changing the subject, successfully saving Jooheon’s ass from his best friend murder’s look, that didn’t speak a word but simply kept observing the people around. Hoseok couldn’t help but being intrigued by this whole exchange. Surely, there was something that Jooheon and Kihyun knew and the rest of the table didn’t. Including him. He exchange a look with Hyungwon and Hyunwoo and both shrugged. 

Once they were finished with their food and drinks, they made their way back to the villa, with the two cars. In Hoseok’s car, no one was talking, Changkyun was watching the road from the passenger seat and Jooheon was on his phone behind. Hoseok decided to break the ice and asked:

“Who’s soon joining the label Jooheonie?”

From the rear mirror, Hoseok saw Jooheon visibly gasp and send a glance to Changkyun’s direction before clearing his throat and saying:

“A young producer. Kihyun is very excited about it because he has a really nice portfolio for his age.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah and he is a rapper too so Gunhee and I are glad he’ll help with the raps and everything.”

“A rapper?”

“A very talented person indeed.”

Changkyun sighed and closed his eyes, before Jooheon left out an awkward giggle. Hoseok wasn’t an idiot and knew exactly what was happening but decided to not push the conversation further. In a few hours would be the beginning of his best friend’s birthday, he didn’t want to stir any pots that his boyfriend seemed to want him to stay away from. Communication will happen but later:

“I’ll talk with you later.” Changkyun simply said.

“Yeah.”

Jooheon murmured a “sorry” but no one spoke more and the car was silent until they reached the villa.

Once they did, Changkyun and Kihyun locked themselves up in the kitchen, to bake a midnight cake for Hyunwoo while the rest played some silly game in the Wii left by the owner. 

Soon, it was close to 12PM already, a few minutes until actually, and they stopped every activity. Hyungwon sat Hyunwoo in the big couch at the center of the living room while Minhyuk went to get Changkyun and Kihyun out of the kitchen and Jooheon turned off the light:

“Aren’t we a bit too old for all that?” Hyunwoo complained but with a big smile on his face.

“Never!” Hoseok retorted while taking his camera out and ready to get the best shots.

Hyungwon check the clock to wait for midnight and tried to get Gunhee on the phone. Jooheon sat next to Hyunwoo, seemingly excited by the whole process and communicating his joy to the whole room. One minute left, thirty seconds left… Minhyuk came back from the kitchen running and Changkyun and Kihyun were close to him, holding a big cake with lots of candles lit on it and being the only source of light in the room. Ten seconds… any second now. An alarm on a phone rang and Gunhee answered on time to scream:

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNG!”

The cake was suddenly in front of him, with messy frosting all over and smelling all so good even after the big dinner a few hours before. Minhyuk screamed a make a wish as Jooheon was kissing Hyunwoo’s cheeks and he was getting ready to blow all the candles. Hoseok took as many picture as he could as Changkyun joined him, sliding his arms around his waist and resting his head on the other’s shoulder, watching the scene in front of them from this spot.

Hyunwoo blew all the candles in one go and everyone applauded while Hyungwon also tiptoed his way to the light switch and got the lights on back again, leaving his phone to Hyunwoo who received warm congratulations from Gunhee before the younger had to hang off, promising to come see his friend the week after, when he came back from his business trip:

“Alright it’s present time!” Minhyuk screamed enthusiastically, running to his room on the first floor and coming back with all the gifts they piled up in the room.

“Already?” Hyunwoo asked a little confused. “I thought gifts would come later?”

“Well, since we made the cake and everything…”

“Speaking of cake I want to taste it!!”

“Alright, alright, let me get a knife from the kitchen.” Kihyun laughed at Jooheon’s eagerness before disappearing in the kitchen once again. 

Hoseok got a hold on the gift bags, thankfully and sat on the other side of Hyunwoo, Jooheon picking on the bag, making sure his gift was inside:

“I thought this trip was the gift though?”

“We got you little silly things still. A birthday without present is sad and we don’t want a sad birthday for our favourite Hyung.” Hoseok said.

Once everyone was in the living room again and tasted the delicious fruit cake that Kihyun and Changkyun had just baked, it was time from present time. For the next hour, they laughed and cried a bit with Hyunwoo, seeing him open silly little presents from everyone. It was sometimes pictures with notes provided by Hoseok and Kihyun (a whole book of them was actually waiting Hyunwoo back in Seoul, made by him and relating every little details of their lives together as best friends), old dance competition trophies found by Hyungwon from their common crew back in college, a book of his favourite recipes explained step by step by Kihyun, many colorful painting made by Minhyuk (and one even from the kindergarten kids he was teaching), an USB with songs from Jooheon and Changkyun composed by them only for him, for him to dance to or keep it until they become the most well known rapper/producers ever (even more than GDragon). After a few tears and another piece of cake, it was time to go to bed to be able to fully enjoy the day after. Hyunwoo hugged everyone warmly, and thanking them for the perfect holidays and the little gifts and making his birthday even more memorable each year.

A bit later on in the room on the roof, Hoseok was sitting at the end of the bed, waiting for Changkyun to be over with his shower. The air was warmer again and even if he would close the door tonight, all the windows will remain open but he warned the others and asked to not come in the terrace until one of them was up. 

Something was still bugging him and knowing himself, he knew he wouldn’t find sleep until he’d talk it off with Changkyun. The younger hadn’t made an official choice with his career now, at least he didn’t warn Hoseok about it. Which was fine really, that was his career path and they may well be both producers they had various upbringing and ways of practicing this job. Even if Hoseok really liked the idea of Changkyun working in the same company as him now that he wasn’t tied up to his old one, he knew that him choosing any other companies wouldn’t affect anything. But somehow, Changkyun probably made a choice without telling him and that was what really was bugging him. Somehow, that hurt him a little. He knew he said no confrontation tonight but his heart was getting a little too heavy to be comfortable.

He heard the door of the bathroom opening but didn’t turn over to see Changkyun coming with his tank top and night short on. He didn’t move until the younger was in front of him and moving swiftly until he was sitting on his lap and all Hoseok could feel was where their skins were touching and all he could smell was the shampoo on Changkyun’s hair as the younger buried his face in the other’s neck. He hooked up his ankles on the older’s back and finally, Hoseok reacted and hugged him back while also kissing his hair and adjusting his position on the bed, further in the center of it, sitting now cross-legged with Changkyun still on his lap. After a few minutes of breath against skin and gentle touch, Changkyun finally stopped resting his head on the other shoulders and faced him, his face mere centimeters away from the older. Hoseok brushed one of his strand of hair behind his ear and Changkyun kissed the tip of his nose:

“So it’s Jooheon and Kihyun’s sublabel then.” Hoseok said formally. 

The younger closed his eyes and nodded slowly:

“I was planning on telling you when we got back to Seoul. The decision was actually made the day before we left.”

“I didn’t even know you tried there.” there was a sad undertone to his voice that he didn’t manage to hide. 

“Well I told you I had a few options on my hand. And I knew you really wanted me to work with you but I’m more efficient with Joo and…”

“You don’t have to justify your choice just… I wished you would have told me about it.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I was planning on telling you sooner but I don’t know, I had a sudden surge of anxiety and like the attic’s renovation took all my time and then I was in studio with Joo for the songs for Hyung’s birthday and…”

“Hey hey” Hoseok calmed the flow of words coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He really was a rapper for something. “It’s okay, I’m not mad at you.”

“I know I just… I didn’t want to disappoint you or something.”

“You didn’t.”

“We’ll work in the same company one day I know. Once Kihyun and Jooheon have full responsibilities of the label.”

“I can’t wait.”

When all was said and done they stayed like this a little bit more, just kissing and enjoying the skin on skin contact even in the warm air, until they were too tired to even keep their eyes open and fell asleep under the thin sheets, in each other’s embrace and the heart light again. 

+

They all woke up at a decent hour, even Hyungwon, and without complaining and decided to spend the day out. In the morning, they took their cars and went to the karting ring because Hyunwoo wanted to try it and spent two hours there, before going back to the village and eat street food while walking around. The afternoon was spent at the beach trying all kind of water stuff, like jet ski and surf and enjoying the nice weather and each other’s company. Not very surprisingly, Hyunwoo aced every new activities they tried but also, to everyone’s surprise, Changkyun nailed the surf and justified it by his weekly efforts at the gym finally paying. Once everyone had bathed enough and their stomachs were screaming for food, they went back to the village, to a nice barbecue restaurant close to the beach, their skin smelling of warm sand and salt, filling their empty stomachs with delicious foods and various drinks. Hoseok and Hyungwon didn’t drink during dinner because they would drive everyone back (and who would force the birthday boy to be sober until they got back) but once they were back in the safety of the villa, the mood changed completely.

Hoseok never drank because he didn’t like himself in that state and also, it wasn’t good for his diet and lifestyle. But he never minded his friends drinking and as long as they didn’t go overboard, keeping an eyes on them. Right now, the villa was buzzing with colors and music of every genre as the living room was changed into an improvised dance floor. Music was blasted through speakers that Hyungwon brought with him (the playlist was also his creation, as he was DJ-ing on the side of his modeling gigs). Right now, he was dancing in the middle of the living room, a bit wasted after having to stay sober the whole time at the restaurant with the two youngers, Changkyun just a bit tipsy with a beer in his hand and Jooheon a bit more gone trying some dance moves on the rhythm of the music. On the couch, Kihyun and Minhyuk were sitting together closely, their hands touching all the time and speaking directly into each other’s ears above the loud music. Hyunwoo and him had abandoned the dance floor to sit a bit and get their energies back, a bit tired by the long day before:

“Is something going on between Minhyukie and Kihyunie?” Hyunwoo nearly screamed in his ear.

“Only time will tell.”

They both observed the three youngers swaying their hips to the song currently playing and Changkyun throwing his head back in laughter as Jooheon suddenly did a weird dance move. He brought the bottle of beer to his lips while still laughing a bit and Hoseok thought the temperature in the room rose up a bit. Hyunwoo laughed at their friends antics too and decided to get back to dancing. 

The mood of the songs suddenly changed to something a little less energetic and more chill. Hoseok heard the first notes of GOT7’s Love You Better and knew the night would take another turn for him. Upon hearing them too, Changkyun immediately looked for him with his eyes and when he spotted him he smirked and signaled him to join him on the dancefloor. Ever so hypnotised by his boyfriend (and maybe a bit whipped for him, but who would he be to deny that) he joined him on the dancefloor and let him sneak his arms around his neck. Changkyun really liked this song, mostly because it was one of their idol group friends song but also because he never missed his chance to sing the English chorus in Hoseok’s ears. And the older never complained. While in the background, he registered Hyungwon and Jooheon mocking them with a bit of gagging noises, he simply ignored them when the chorus came again and a “I need you in my life, I want you for my whole life” was whispered again in his ears, making his heart beat faster without fail. Changkyun then smiled brightly to him, greeting him with his dimples while also giving the middle finger to his friends in the meantime (because Changkyun was a multitasker). Hoseok vaguely heard Hyunwoo gently scolding Hyungwon telling him he shouldn’t act surprised they were sappy during this song because he knew how they acted on it and still put it in the playlist. To which Hyungwon just vaguely responded that he also liked GOT7’s music. Only making Hyunwoo laugh even more.

The mood changed once again when Poison replaced Love You Better and the air seemed to become thicker as something clicked in Changkyun and he smirked again and began to sway his hips to the rhythm of the song, very close to Hoseok’s own. The older visibly gulped and tried to remember that they were in the middle of a living room with their friends even if none of them paid attention to them right now, too busy in their own bubble to do so. So he let himself be swayed by the music, trying to ignore the rising tension between him and his boyfriend or he will never hear the end of it. When the song reached its end, Changkyun seemed to hover over him and whispered in his ears:

“Maybe we should take this upstairs.”

Before the song ended, they both were out of the living room, Hoseok dragging the younger behind him. The rest was a blur and he barely remembered how they reached their room, climbing the stairs seemed like an impossible task as they refused to stop their make out session to get to their room quicker. The air was warmer than ever, tension thick and wanting out of between them. Hoseok still made sure to get consent verbally between two kisses and once he got it, things seemed to move quicker. Clothes were soon forgotten somewhere (their t-shirts not even in the room but on the terrace, right before the door) and they tangled themselves in in the sheets, in a mess of limbs and moans.

He was breathing hard, the room temperature higher than ever even with the open windows and the fresh air. A hand was still stroking his bare and sweaty chest but he barely registered it, his body buzzing in the afterglow, pleasure lingering in his veins, his ear ringing still. At this moment he didn’t mind than himself and the sheets were drenched with sweat (and only sweat thanks to a clever use of multiple condoms) and he would probably be sticky tomorrow when he’ll wake up. A gentle breeze caressed both their naked body and Changkyun even shivered from it. Hoseok only smiled, seeing him as sweaty as he was, lying on his stomach, his face on the pillows:

“What makes you smile?”

His breath was short too, and his eyes were still glimmering with afterglow (as his probably did, he guessed):

“You’re shivering.”

“I’ve shivered before.”

“Yeah, because of my touch and not the wind. You see the cold affects you too.”

“You annoy me sometimes.”

“Weren’t saying that a few minutes ago.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes back and Hoseok laughed harder, taking the hand on his chest between his own hands before its owner could take it back for himself. He stopped laughing and gently kissed the tip of his finger, trying to communicate the love he was feeling right now with gesture rather than words:

“You know what would be a grand idea?” Changkyun asked out of nowhere.

“Take a shower and put some clothes on?”

“No I’m too exhausted for that right now.”

“What if one of them come to wake us up tomorrow and see us naked?”

“Well it won’t be the first time Jooheon see me naked so let’s hope it’s him.”

Hoseok threw his head back laughing while Changkyun smiled, remembering the many times when they were roommates when Jooheon found him playing some video games completely in the nude:

“So what’s your idea?”

“We should take a midnight bath. Before we go back to Seoul.”

“Uhm… in the Jacuzzi? The literal definition like…. naked?”

“You’re so exhausting.”

“Well, you need to be a little more precise!”

“I think if we go in the jacuzzi naked they won’t ever forgive us.”

“Yeah.”

“No I was talking about the sea. Maybe try to walk along the beach and then go swim at midnight. Not necessarily naked though.”

“I know you would like naked.”

“Well I decided it won’t be naked.”

“Alright alright.”

“So what do you think?”

“I think it’s a great idea and we should definitely do it.”

Downstairs the music was starting to calm down and be less loud while through the windows, they could see the sun starting to rise, meaning it was about 5AM right now. Hoseok sighed and said they should try to catch some sleep and Changkyun only hummed and nodded, his eyes already closed, ready to fall into slumbers. Hoseok smiled briefly before closing his own eyes and catching some sleep.

+

The day after, everyone slept until 2PM and some of them were even nursing some nasty hungover (mainly Jooheon and Hyungwon) so decision was taken to stay at the villa, cook a bit and eat the leftover of cake while watching some movies on Netflix. The evening, they enjoyed the jacuzzi together with some homemade cocktails (without any alcohol) and went back to sleep pretty early. Saturday was their last full day there so they enjoyed it as much as they could, visiting the town one last time in the morning and then spending the afternoon at the beach. They ate one last time out, enjoyed a nice walk back along the beach and Hoseok and Changkyun stayed behind to take their midnight bath (which was mainly them making out in the sea, with the moon as only witness) before going back to the villa and getting a nice night of sleep.

On sunday, they packed their stuffs and piled themselves in the cars after making sure they didn’t forget anything there. At the airport, they gave back the rented cars and waited until it was boarding time for their flight back to Seoul. This time, Hoseok sat next to Changkyun and the latter spent the whole flight sleeping on his shoulder. He took some nice end of the trip pictures at the airport and on the plane, catching Kihyun and Minhyuk sleeping in each other’s space and Jooheon making a pillow out of Hyunwoo’s arms (who was sleeping his mouth fully open and his head slightly tilted back.)

They went separate ways once they landed in Seoul, promising each other to go out next week end and promising to take care of each others. Hoseok and Changkyun hoped on their car, going straight to the pet hotel to get their pets back as Changkyun was texting their siblings and parents that they landed safely and were on their way back home:

“It really felt like a dream. I feel like coming back to reality right now.”

They left the blue sky of Jeju for a grayer one in Seoul (the weather was kind of stormy since they left and it probably wouldn’t change before the beginning of July). Changkyun only hummed, also feeling like coming back to his everyday, more morose life. Sure the weather really didn’t help.

As expected, Malsuk was super happy to see them again and Bomi sulked the moment she got back home, ignoring them and only showing herself to eat. Hoseok unpacked while Changkyun cooked their dinner while also checking on the phone that the equipment for the studio was coming tomorrow. After dinner, Hoseok did the dishes and Changkyun went for a walk with Malsuk, letting him run around in the empty field close to their home, sitting on the slightly wet grass, texting his older sister about his holiday and how everything went fine.

Once he got back, he took a shower with Hoseok and soon, they were in bed at a reasonable hour, Hoseok checking all the picture he took during the week with his head resting on Changkyun’s chest, who was reading in the dimly lighted room. Outside, a crack could be heard, meaning a storm started and Changkyun quickly got up to check that every window was closed. Once it was done he went back to sleep and this time, the camera was back on the bedside table and Hoseok was waiting for him to spoon him (like it usually went when there was a storm outside). Soon, the only noise in the room was their slow breathing and the rain on the window and Hoseok was lulled to sleep by the even rise of Changkyun’s chest against his back, his last thought being about how lucky he was to have such an amazing boyfriend and group of friends to call his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I like coming back to Domestic Bliss because it's soft.  
> Shamelessly threw some GOT7 references because DYE is AOTY.  
> Anyways stream Fantasia X when it's out next week!!
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Lots of love.


End file.
